Vanilla Twilight
by BestieofFredandGeorgeWeasley
Summary: Abbey is just a regular girl. She is Twilight crazed and decides to go to Forks. But her plane crashes! Is she delusional or is she really in Twilight. Post Breaking Dawn. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

Vanilla Twilight

_How I Got Submerged In Twilight_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own my laptop and phone! :D

Summary: Abbey is just a regular girl. She is Twilight crazed and decides to go to Forks. But her plane crashes! Is she delusional or is she really in Twilight. Post Breaking Dawn.

"Abbey, wake up! You are going to Forks today!" my mother called from downstairs. I was going to miss Swansea, Massachusetts but I was going to the infamous Forks! Maybe I'd meet a vampire! But, I highly doubt that. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetie: my mom said as she kissed my head and set down a plate of waffles in front of me.

"Thanks, Mom, I love waffles" I mumbles as I woofed my breakfast down.

"Ok, you go get ready. We're leaving for TF Green at 6:30." my mother reminded me." I looked at the clock, it said 5:59. YES! Only 31 minutes! I went back up to my room. My room was very… Twilighty. My walls were covered in Twilight posters. I had all the books on the shelf above my bed, which had Bella's bed sheets. I also convinced my mom to buy me a piano for Christmas this year, along with the Twilight piano book.

I grabbed my pink suitcase and duffel bag and started to pack. I grabbed as many clothes as I could and threw them in the suitcase with my bag of toiletries. I grabbed my I-pod, phone, phone charger, all 4 Twilight books, and my journal and stuffed them in the duffle bag. I was about to walk out of the room but I remembered to go to my jewelry to grab my St. Jude bracelet, moonstone ring, and Cullen Crest chocker. The last thing I grabbed was my laptop bag, which had Bella and Edward on it and walked to my bathroom.

I looked in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. I was actually pretty; straight red hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin and a billion freckles. I washed my face and brushed my hair before sprinting downstairs.

"Mom," I yelled, "what time is it?"

"Six thirty, time to go!" my mom said. I jumped out the door and into my mom's Land Rover. I patiently waited for my little sister, Allison to buckle her seatbelt and we started off.

It only took about an hour to get to TF Green in Boston. I walked into the airport and looked for my boarding gate. I already had my ticket, first class! I saw my dad coming in. He must've come down from work. He works in the aquarium.

"Hi, Dad!" I said as I hugged him.

"Hey, Abbey, just wanted to say bye and to have a good time." he uttered.

"Don't worry, I will. I love you." I said

"I love you, too." he replied as he walked away. But, Allison walked over.

"You promise if you see Alice to take a picture, okay?" she pleaded. She was a big Alice fan.

"Sure," I agreed as I hugged her. With one quick goodbye, she skipped away. My mom had already said bye to me in the car.

'All passengers riding Flight 207 to Seattle, please board now." the intercom announced. I waved good bye to my family and boarded the plane.

So, what do you think? I'm probally going to get Chapter 2 on tonight. If not, definately tomorrow. Please review, they motivate me and make me type and get ideas faster. I accept criticism. Ok, here is a question. Who says "Yes, I would love not to have the urge to kill you anymore?" and in what book? REVIEW PLEASEE!!!! :D


	2. Chapter 2: CRASH!

Vanilla Twilight

_How I Got Submerged In Twilight_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own my laptop and phone! :D

Summary: Abbey is just a regular girl. She is Twilight crazed and decides to go to Forks. But her plane crashes! Is she delusional or is she really in Twilight. Post Breaking Dawn.

Chapter 2: CRASH!!!!

I boarded the plane and sat in my first class seat. I was all alone except for one girl. She was tall, tan and had dark brown hair and eyes. Heck, she looked like a Quileute!

"Hi," I whispered, 'I'm Abbey Gates. Sorry to bother you but, are you Quileute?" I asked reluctantly.

"Um, no, sorry." she muttered annoyed. I slumped back into my seat. I pulled my IPod and copy of Breaking Dawn out of my duffel bag to keep myself occupied. I pressed "shuffle" and Supermassive Black Hole by, Muse. That's my favorite song; it reminds me of the baseball scene in Twilight. I can pitch just like Alice. I started into Breaking Dawn. It was my favorite of the Twilight series because I wanted Bella to become a vampire. Also, I really wanted to be Renesmee because I wanted Jacob to imprint on me.

Ah, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. I have had a gigantic crush on that guy since I read Twilight. He sounded so HOT! But, aside from that, he sounded really nice, caring, protective, loving, supportive, and damn, he was cute! I used to like Edward, but now I want nothing to do with that leech! Ha, leech, that's what Jacob, calls vampires.

A little while after I started reading; I was on Chapter 5, a stewardess came up to me. She had long, blond hair, golden eyes and curves. Wow, she reminded me of Rosalie!

"Hello, I am Rosalinda and I'll be serving you on this flight. Can I get you anything?" I thought; it had been three hours since I boarded the plane. So, I was pretty hungry.

"Um, can I have a Sprite and some chicken soup?" That seemed like a good meal. I could use the warming up.

"Um, yeah, sure, I'll be right back." she replied. Boy, does she have an attitude! She could really be Rosalie. Even her name was similar, Rosalinda!

Just then, the pilot's assistant walked in to make an announcement.

He was tall and skinny, but muscular. He had honey colored hair and the same shade of eyes as the stewardess. They looked like twins! Of course, Rosalie and Jasper Hale! They have to act like they were supposed to be twins. I perked up so I could hear "Jasper".

"Hello, everybody, I am Jasper Whitlock and I will be keeping you informed during this flight. I want to warn you that we will be experiencing some turbulence in about 10 minutes. So, please, fasten your seat belts" he stated in a Southern accent. Yup, definitely Jasper!

I didn't worry too much about the upcoming turbulence so I didn't bother to put my seat belt on. So, I decided to pull out my journal and Write. I pretend to write to Jacob in my journal

_February 8, 2010_

_Dear Jacob, 3_

_I can't believe that I'm really going to Forks! Maybe, I'll get to meet some vamps and wolves! My little sister wants me to get her phone signed by Alice! How cute is that? I really want to meet you! Well, I'm on the plane now. I'm reading Breaking Dawn and listening to my IPod. But, this is really weird. I think the girl sitting next to me is your sister, Rebbecca! My stewardess looks like Rosalie and the pilot's attendant looks like Jasper! What's next, the pilot looks like Carlisle?! Maybe, well I am going to be in turbulence soon. So, I'm gonna go so I don't smudge!_

_Love, Abbey _

As I finished writing, I felt a huge drop. The pilot ran out of the control room and grabbed the microphone. Oh my God, he looked like Carlisle!

"Um, ladies and gentleman, the plane is crashing, so please put on the oxygen masks that are dropping down. Please stay calm!" Carlisle directed, with no hint of fear in his voice. Just like Carlisle to keep everybody calm in an emergency. Unfortunately, I wasn't calm. I started screaming and kicking but nobody noticed. I heard the oxygen escaping the plane, nut my air mask wasn't coming down. I tried to run but, I hit my head and fell. I could feel the blood rushing out of me as I started to lose consciousness. The last thing I saw was "Rosalie" running toward me.

"Carlisle, the blood!" she screamed. It reminded me of Alice when Bella was in the ballet studio. The pilot and his assistant ran to me.

"We have to save her!" "Jasper" commanded as the darkness overcame me.

Well, I told you!!! Here's chapter 2. Congrats to Xx-True love Waits-xX for answering the question. Please, 3 comments before I post again. Here's the next question: Who said "Stupid, shiny Volvo owner!" which book, and why? REVIEW!!

Abbey od:p


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

Vanilla Twilight

_How I Got Submerged In Twilight_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own my laptop and phone! :D

Summary: Abbey is just a regular girl. She is Twilight crazed and decides to go to Forks. But her plane crashes! Is she delusional or is she really in Twilight. Post Breaking Dawn.

Chapter Three: First Night

I awoke in a lot of pain. My head was throbbing and my leg was killing me. I realized that I was in a car when I looked out the window. There was one distinct feature that I saw. Green, and _way_ too much of it.

"There are 2 options; either I'm dead and in a rain-forest or I'm in Forks." I thought about this for a while before I drifted back to sleep.

When I awoke again, I was in a bed in an unfamiliar room. There was music just about everywhere and it was bright, really bright."Ha, kinda looks like Edward Cullen's room!" I thought to myself. I thought I was dreaming until I heard a knock at the door

I started to hyperventilate a little bit. What if it was a Cullen, Black, Uley, Call, Ateria, Hale, or a Clearwater? I imagined the infinite possibilities when the mystery person knocked at the door again.

"Come in!" I croaked and the mysterious person stepped into the room. In walked four women, five men and a little girl. The big burly one, maybe Emmett if I was dreaming, came up to the bed I was laying on.

"Hiya," he boomed, "my name is Emmett. These four girls are Esme, my mom, Rose, my sexy wife, Bella and Ali, my sisters. Us hot guys are me, Emmett, Jazz, Eddie, Carlisle and Jakey. The little munchkin is Nessie!"

"I AM NOT EDDIE!" the bronze haired one screamed," I'm sorry, I'm Edward. I hate being called Eddie!" he glared at Emmett.

I was becoming overwhelmed, every friggin' Cullen and one Black were in my room. I wasn't even sure if I was dreaming. Finally, I could take it no longer,

"YOU ARE ALL VAMPIRES AND JAKE IS A WEREWOLF AND NESSIE IS A HALF HUMAN HALF VAMPIRE! I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU GUYS!" Every person in the room's jaw dropped to the floor and their eyes bugged out of their heads.

"What the hell?" Edward screamed

"I swear I didn't bite anybody!" Jasper whispered.

"Umm, awkward, how much does this girl know?" Bella muttered.

"She better like shopping or I'll suck her dry!" Alice squealed.

"Holy Jesus, did I just…holy crap" Jacob howled.

"YAY, I have a new best friend!" Renesmee screamed excitedly.

"She better not want anything to do with me!" Rose mumbled.

"Cool, a new daughter, perhaps?" Esme stated kindly.

"Hm, interesting, how does she know?" Carlisle asked himself.

"Oh yeah! Best buddy right here!" Emmett boomed.

Jasper was the first one to recover from the confusion.

"Ok, Miss Smarty Pants, if you know so muc, say a little about each person.

"Ok, I'll start with you. You were Major Jasper Whitlock in the Civil War. You were changed by Maria and her two friends. You led a very tragic life until you met Alice. You can mess with people's emotions."

"Wow, you are _good_! Continue!" Jasper shouted

"Gladly, Rosalie, you were going to marry Royce King II but he got drunk one night and he and his friends raped you. Carlisle found and changed you. To get your revenge, you killed Royce and his friends. You were very frustrated with your new life at first. You have no special power but are extremely beautiful."

"Pshh, anybody could figure that out!" Rosalie spat.

"ENOUGH INTERRUPTIONS! As I was saying, Edward you were dying of Spanish influenza in 1918 but Carlisle change you and can read minds. You fell in love with Bella. Bella, your parents are Renee and Charlie Swan. You fell in love with Edward and got married. You got pregnant and almost died so Edward changed you. Renesmee is your daughter and your power is a shield. Renesmee, Bella and Edward are your parents and you are half vampire and half human. You can show people things when you touch them. Emmett, you were being attacked by a grizzly bear when Rosalie found you. She thought you looked like her friend, Vera's, son so she took you to Carlisle and he changed you. Alice, you were born in Biloxi, Mississippi and you were admitted into an asylum. James changed you and you can see the future. Carlisle was born in England and was changed by, well I don't remember. You lived with the Volturi for a while and you are a doctor. You love Esme. Esme, you had a son but he died shortly after birth. So, you jumped off a cliff. Carlisle found you in a morgue and changed you. Jaocb, you are Quileute, great grandson of Ephrium Black. You are a werewolf and imprinted on Nessie, here. There you have it!"

After a long silence, Jacob broke the silence and what he said shocked us all.

"Well, somebody has to change her because she's like Bella. She knows too much. I can't have my imprint die!" he cried.

Holy crap, did Jacob Black just say he imprinted on me! I was so shocked I passed out.

Ohmigosh, Jake had 2 imprints?!?!?!?! Shocking. Congrats to .x for correctly answering the question! Now this weeks question! What were the names of the vampires who changed jasper...BESIDES MARIA!!! Winner gets cybercookies! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Double Imprint

Vanilla Twilight

_How I Got Submerged In Twilight_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own my laptop and phone! :D

Summary: Abbey is just a regular girl. She is Twilight crazed and decides to go to Forks. But her plane crashes! Is she delusional or is she really in Twilight. Post Breaking Dawn.

Chapter 4: Double Imprint

I felt really sorry for Jasper; I could basically see the emotions flying around the room. But, it had calmed down a little bit when I woke up again. Esme had gone down to the kitchen to get me something to eat, Carlisle was rapidly researching double imprinting, Bella was reading Wuthering Heights again, Edward was pacing around the room and Jasper was staring at me wide eyed. Rose, Alice, Jacob and Emmett were all talking to me.

"So, munchkin, how did you end up in little old Forks?" Emmett asked

"To tell you the truth, Em, I don't really know. All I remember is I was on a plane to Seattle; I was planning on coming to Forks and it crashed. The funny part was my stewardess looked like Rose and her name was Rosalinda. The pilot assistant was named Jasper Whitlock and the pilot looked like Carlisle!" I explained.

"Oh, they _were_ on the plane. It was an activity they wanted to do for a while." Alice explained.

"Oh," was my brilliant response. Well, at least I wasn't hallucinating! I didn't wanna end up in an asylum!

"Well, I for one will gladly help you arrange a flight back to wherever the hell you live!" Rose scoffed.

"Ok, I've been conscious for about fifteen minutes and I'm already tired of your bitchiness. I don't give a crap if you hate me, Rose, but you will not disrespect me! Do you understand?" I screamed angrily.

The whole room fell silent again. Jake was cracking up loudly, Alice was giggling into Emmett's shoulder, Emmett was laughing so hard he shook the house and the rest of them were giggling. Rose got so pissed she stormed off!

"It's okay, Abbey, she needed to be set straight. But, I never thought a human would be the one to do it!" Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, Abb, that was hilarious!" Jacob said. I looked up into his eyes, damn they were GORGEOUS! I felt a strong feeling of love building up inside of me. Wait, I just met him, how can I possibly love him? And he already had a nickname for me? A little fast much?

Alice leaned over to my ear, "Don't worry, I've already seen it! Your future looks great after…" she stopped. Carlisle and Esme burst in.

Esme was carrying a large tray of food; pancakes, eggs, strawberries, coffee, and two mugs. Um, two mugs?

"Here sweetie, I thought you might like to have breakfast with Jacob. Edward read your mind so I know you have a huge crush on him." Dammit Edward!

"Ha ha, you're very welcome. I'm just trying to help out the future relationship!" Edward snickered. God, he was so annoying! Go die in a hole, which I'll set on fire!

"I heard that!" Edward said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Dammit, Edward!" I interjected.

"Um, if I may interrupt," Carlisle whispered, "I have some news I would like to share." Everybody but Emmett and Jake sat on Edward's couch. Those two sat on Edward's bed with me, twirling my hair with their fingers.

"Ok," Carlisle began, "well, I researched double imprinting and there has only been one other case like it in the history of werewolves. A werewolf named Hoquiam Parker imprinted on a woman named Sally Jones and they got married. About ten years after he imprinted on her, the imprint sort of died out and he imprinted on another women. Although very rare, double imprinting is possible. But, the old one soon fades." he explained.

Many oohs and ahhs were thrown across the room. I then realized something. I needed to find out how many years Nessie has been alive.

"Um, Bella... how many years has it been since you had Renesmee?" I asked.

"I believe it has been eleven years." Bella replied.

"So that could mean that Jacob's imprint on Nessie has..." I was cut off by Edward.

"YESS!!!!!!!" he screamed, "my daughter is no longer qualified to love that mutt!" Wow, overdramatic much?

"So, that means..." Jacob stated nervously. I was barely listening because I was starting to eat Esme's delicious breakfast she had prepared. I had a giant sip of coffee and picked up the napkin. But I sliced my finger on it…and of course, it started to bleed. Perfect! I'm guessing Alice warned Jazz because he had fled the room. Everybody really hadn't noticed until Rosalie came barging in.

"Time to get rid of this filthy creature before she becomes a part of this family!" she sneered. Emmett tried to block me but he was too late. Rosalie dodged him and was perched on the side of me.

"Nighty night!" she whispered as she sunk her teeth into my throat.

"NO!" shouted Jacob.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, get off her this instant!" Carlisle and Esme furiously commanded.

"Rose, stop" Jasper whispered.

"DUDE! Get you stupid teeth out of her!" Bella and Edward sneered.

Alice was on top of me trying to pull her off.

"You bitch! I never loved you! You only care about yourself. I've known her for three hours but, I love Abbey!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs.

The whole room fell silent. Their jaws probably dropped to the floor again, but I couldn't see. The pain was absolutely unbearable. A pair of cold lips, I'm assuming Emmett's crashed against mine with an unbearable amount of love and affection.

"Be brave, my love. I will protect you. Nobody is ever going to hurt you ever again. Please, stay strong" Emmett whispered in my ear. Wait, Emmett _loved_ me? Wow!

The last thing I remember is hearing Emmett dry sobbing before the darkness took over me.

WOW! My longest chapter yet! Well, im not gonna do a question this week. It's more like a poll. So, do you think Breaking Dawn should be split into 2 movies? Tell me by reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW cause I'm thinking about deleting this story...so yeah, at least 5. Is that to much to ask. I'll think of it as an early birthday present. Almost as good as the New Moon DVD which I hear is coming out March 20!!! Ok, cya l8r! =^_^= teamemmett433 (i changed my username... i 3 emmett!!! :D)


	5. Chapter 5: Injection

Vanilla Twilight

_How I Got Submerged In Twilight_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own my character, Abbey! :D

Summary: Abbey is just a regular girl. She is Twilight crazed and decides to go to Forks. But her plane crashes! Is she delusional or is she really in Twilight. Post Breaking Dawn.

Chapter 5: Injection

Emmett's POV

I still can't believe what that bitch did to Abbey. The poor girl, I feel so bad for her. She must be in agony. I mean, she just met us three hours ago and BOOM, Rosalie bit her! There is something about her… I don't know what it is but, I'm so attracted to her. But what I did was wrong; I shouldn't have said and done the things I had. But, anyways back to her.

Alice finally got Rosalie off of Abbey. Jasper came back into the room and looked into Rose's, now deep red, eyes. After what seemed to be five minutes of awkward silence, Esme spoke up.

"I cannot believe you did that, Rosalie Hale. I am furious, and the worst part, you just broke the treaty with the shape shifters!" Esme yelled harshly. I have never seen Mom this angry…wow!

"Hmm, very interesting…" Carlisle said.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" Edward inquired.

"She's incredibly still; she hasn't uttered a sound." he replied.

"Well, what does that mean?" I boomed. Ha, I am very loud!

"Well, I have a theory…" Alice chirped.

"Well, get on with it, pixie!" Jacob and I screamed.

"Well, I pulled Rosalie off Abbey fairly quickly. So, because of that, maybe not enough venom was injected into her bloodstream. Thus, not allowing the change to happen." Alice stated.

"Very true, sister dear," Rosalie sneered, "I didn't actually eject any venom into her system. I merely drank ¾ of the blood in her body".

Carlisle pondered for a moment before the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I muttered as I raced at superhuman speed downstairs to pick up the phone

"Cullen Residence, who may I ask is calling?" I asked politely.

"Hello, this is Sam Uley, Embry Call, and Quil Ateria Jr. May I speak to Dr. Cullen, please?" a deep voice, I was assuming Sam, asked in an annoyed tone. Oh crap, that can't be good!

"Hi, Sam, this is Emmett Cullen. Carlisle is busy at the moment, but I think I know why you are calling. If it's in regards to the human my bitch-of-a-wife, Rosalie just bit, by all means, come here and kill her." I said. I didn't give a crap if they burned that bitch to the ground

"Um, I was only going to ask to borrow his stethoscope. My son, Brendon, wants to play Doctor. But, back to my point…WHAT? THE TREATY SPESIFICALLY STATES THAT THE CULLEN'S SHALL NOT TRANSFORM OR BITE ANY HUMAN!" he screamed into the phone, "I'm sorry, Emmett, but your, I assume, ex wife shall be prosecuted immediately. The pack and I will be at your home soon. Goodbye." he said and the line went dead. Uh oh, I just informed the mutts that the treaty was broken. This outta be _fun_…

I raced back up the stairs and Carlisle confronted me.

"Son, she lost way too much blood. She would die before we got her to the nearest hospital. I'd give her the transfusion here but Renesmee has used up our supply." Carlisle informed sadly.

"NO!," I yelled, " Carlisle, she can't die. What the hell, she's only 16, she hasn't even gone to prom yet!" I couldn't let Abbey die. There had to be something we could do!

"Carlisle, what's my other option?" I asked urgently.

"Um, maybe if you injected more venom into her, the transformation would kick into high gear and she would survive. But, you would have to ask the Alpha of the Quileutes for permission because we already broke the treaty." Carlisle stated. He sounded hopeful.

"Oh. by the way, did I mention they are on their way here?" I asked. Oh God, nope, I forgot!

"You did, Emmett, right now!" Carlisle whispered angrily.

Suddenly, the front door slammed off the hinges and nine pissed off mutts ran up to Abbey's room. Uh oh…

"We better get in there…" I reminded as Carlisle and I entered the room. Oh boy, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Colin, Brady and Billy Black were wall in the room. Paul and Jared held Rosalie in a human stockade.

"Well, we are gonna kill her." Jared laughed, "So speak now or forever hold your peace!"

"Um, this ain't a wedding, Jared!" Edward mumbled, "I'll go first."

"So long, you bitch!" Edward screamed.

"You get what you deserve!" Bella, Jasper, Mom, Dad, Alice and Renesmee shouted.

"I'm not gonna miss you, bitch! All these years you have only pissed me off. Well, I have something better now. I got Abbey, but I'm not sure if I'm her brother, best friend, or…boyfriend! But, it will work out! So, sayonara!" I said.

"You will all pay for this!" Rosalie screeched.

As they were heading out, I confronted Sam.

"Dude, I have to bite her. Rosalie drank most of her blood and didn't inject any venom. She will die before a transfusion can occur. So, may I have your permission?" I cried.

"Ok, you have my permission as Alpha. One condition," he turned to Carlisle, "can I have a stethoscope. My son wants to play Doctor!" he pleaded. Carlisle handed him one. He nodded a thanks and left.

I walked over to Abbey and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, but this has to happen. Please forgive me. I love you!" I kissed her cheek and carefully sunk my teeth into her neck. Her blood was so sweet; it tasted like Christmas, sugar and cinnamon, orchids and roses. I resisted the urge to kill her and released.

I went to Edward's couch and I heard her screams. I saw her writhing in pain. I was crying tears that would never fall. I looked out the window and saw the purple smoke. My old life was over, but a new, possibly better one was beginning.

Wow, guys. I stayed up till 2:36 doin this chapter for y'all! Well, hope you like the Emmett pov! It was major fun to write! Well, please review!!!!!!! Oh, before I forget...word on the street is ECLIPSE TRAILER WILL BE DEBUTING ON MARCH 12!!! It will be a preview during the new movie, Remember Me, starring RPatz! Welll, I'm tired! GO TWILIGHT!!!!!!! :D

teamemmett433 =^_^=


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening

Vanilla Twilight

_How I Got Submerged In Twilight_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own my character, Abbey! :D

Summary: Abbey is just a regular girl. She is Twilight crazed and decides to go to Forks. But her plane crashes! Is she delusional or is she really in Twilight. Post Breaking Dawn.

Chapter Six: Awakening

Abbey's POV

Ow ow ow ow, holy crap, OW! Oh God did this hurt! I mean I read about this in Breaking Dawn, but dammit it was _way _worse than it sounded! It's like your whole body is on fire; inside and out. I'm wondering about Rosalie. Is she here? Or is she dead? I guess I'll find out soon enough!

I have no idea how long I have been burning; it seems like years! I have absolutely nothing to do but scream in pain. That gets a bit boring after a while. I have nobody to talk to.

But, I can hear people talking. So, it's a teeny bit better. Not so much because I'm literally on FIRE! Oh, God, this sucks! WHY ME?!

From the sound of things, Emmett, Bella, Jasper, and Jacob have never left my side. Edward comes sometimes and so does Alice and Esme, but those two are probably shopping for me1 Grr, I hate to be pampered. Emmett keeps telling me that it would be okay and that he's here for me. Bella is gabbing about how Alice will drag me to the mall for hours on end. Jasper is basically retelling the Civil War. I think he's excited because he has somebody he can talk to about history and they won't fall asleep. Even if I was conscious, I would listen. I love history... so I think I'll be on Jasper's good list. Jacob is saying how he's mad and crap like that. When Edward's here, he plays piano and reads me poems. God, I want to wake up!

After what seemed like centuries of burning, I started to cool down. It kinda felt like when you have a very bad sunburn and you put aloe on it. It was only a small relief. But it got stronger and stronger.

"How much longer, Alice?" Emmett asked anxiously.

"Two more minutes, Emmett." Alice replied.

"Go get Carlisle and Esme!" Bella shouted.

I knew Alice had meant I was going to wake up soon. I was so relieved. I hate being paralyzed! After the longest two minutes, I opened my eyes.

Wow, Breaking Dawn was right! Everything was so clear. I could see every grain in wood, every fiber in cotton. I jolted up, surprised with my new enhanced vision.

Everybody was smiling at me; the girls giggled and the guy's mouths were wide open. Emmett, Jacob and Edward stared at me in awe.

"Hey," I whispered hesitantly. My voice was so different! It was a few octaves higher and sounded like ringing bells.

"Wow…" Edward, and Jasper stammered.

"Whoa!" Bella, Alice, Nessie, and Esme screamed.

Emmett passed out and Jacob ran out of the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked Carlisle.

"Um, I don't exactly know..." Carlisle replied quietly.

"OH MY GOD, EMMETT!" I screamed as I rushed to his side.

"Is it possible for a vampire to pass out?" I asked nervously.

Emmett stood up, "No, I didn't really...I lost my balance..." he muttered.

"Somebody _please_ tell me what's wrong with me?" I demanded.

Alice rushed out the room and returned with a mirror. "See for yourself!" she said excitedly.

I looked in the mirror. My hair was more red than before and fell to my belly button. It had a bright orange streak. All the freckles on my face had disappeared. My skin was three times lighter and ice cold. But my eyes, were something else. One was bright, bright blue and the other was purple. Both had red rings around them.

"Um, is this normal?!" I asked sadly.

"I don't think so!" Carlisle said slowly. I was a freak...a freakish freak! I mean, vampires were already freaks, but this is too much!

"Ughh, I'm a freakish freak!" I cried, "Obviously, I'm not going to be able to live here. So, tell Rosalie I said,"Thanks a lot, bitch!" I yelled and I stormed out.

I tearlessly cried as I ran as fast as I could all the way to Toronto, Canada. I went deep into a forest, climbed a tree and just sobbed. I hoped the Cullen's wouldn't come after me. Just as I was wondering, a tall tan man came wandering through the forest.

"Go away, Jacob!" I whispered as I came down from the tree.

"I'm not Jacob, who are you?" the man asked.

"Abbey..." I stammered.

"Oh, I'm Paul. Nice to meet you." he reached out to take my hand.

"Oh, you're Jacob's friend. You imprinted on his sister, Rachel, am I right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know I'm a werewolf, right?" Paul asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," I replied sadly.

"What's the matter? You look as if you've been crying..." he asked.

"It's damn Rosalie!" I screamed as I sat on a log. He sat down right beside me.

"Well, she's dead. So, she won't bother you anymore." he said as he smiled at me.

"But she already ruined my life. She bit me and now my life is all screwed up! Look at my eyes, I'm a freak!" I sobbed.

He looked into my eyes and gasped in shock. "Wait, you're the girl she bit?" he asked in horror.

"I know, you hate me, so just kill me know. I'm only a damn screwed up vampire!" I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. She completely ended your happiness. I won't hurt you, I promise. How old are you?" he asked sadly.

I cried some more, "I'm 16! I didn't even get the chance to do what I wanted in my life. I can't go home know; I have to leave my parents, my 10 year old sister, EVERYTHING! All my friends I can't contact anymore. I don't have anywhere to go! And you wanna know the best part? Jacob might have imprinted on me and Emmett Cullen loves me. I don't know what to do!" I completely broke down.

Paul grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Isn't it illegal for a werewolf to not kill a vampire? "Shh, it's ok, it's not your fault. It was Rosalie's. Please, come with me. Are you a Cullen?" he asked soothingly.

I sniffled, "I don't think." I replied.

"You can come with me to La Push. Just stay with me." he whispered as he wiped something from my face. Ok, now I'm confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know how to say this. But, you crying red tears...is that normal?" he asked confusingly.

"NO!" I screamed and I started crying again. He hugged me again.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. We should go." he stated and I stood up. We started to run back to La Push. I only hope this can't get any worse!

YAY, ANOTHER CHAPTER! I love writhing this story. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Tell me if you think I should do another pov besides emmett and abbey! CCause new POV'S are AWESOME! Also, what do you think Abbey's power should be? PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPLOAD NEEW CHAPTERS FASTER!!!!!!!

teamemmett433 =^_^=


	7. Chapter 7: Return

Vanilla Twilight

_How I Got Submerged In Twilight_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own my character, Abbey!!! :D

Summary: Abbey is just a regular girl. She is Twilight crazed and decides to go to Forks. But her plane crashes! Is she delusional or is she really in Twilight. Post Breaking Dawn.

Chapter Seven: Return

After about three hours of nonstop running, Paul and I finally returned to La Push. It was approximately 1AM so I was staying overnight and Paul would bring me back to Forks in the morning.

As we entered the reservation, I realized a bonfire was going on. All the wolves, Billy Black and Sue Clearwater were there. The only thing that scared me was that Jacob was here, also. Paul felt me shaking because he gripped my hand.

"It'll be okay." he whispered as we walked up to the Pack.

"Hey guys!" Paul shouted. The guys looked mad and I was hidden behind Paul.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jared asked.

"I was in Toronto; that OK with you?" Paul replied in an annoyed tone.

"Ughh," Leah screeched, "why the hell can I smell leech? My nose is burning!"

Instantly, I was terrified. What if they killed me?

"Oh, um..." Paul stuttered. Jacob stood up and went over to Paul. I was shaking in fear.

"You found her, didn't you?" he asked nervously.

"Who are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"A girl; red hair and about 5'5. Her name is Abbey. Do you know her?" Jacob replied angrily.

"Yeah, I do, man. But back off! She's absolutely terrified! I don't even really know exactly what happened, but it's weird. She cries red tears and her eyes... she's different, bro." Paul explained.

I built up the courage to step out from behind Paul. Jacob and the rest of them stared at me; their eyes bugging out of their heads. I began shaking uncontrollably and collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Sam came over to me and I began crying more.

"Jacob, I think you should talk to her." Sam stated calmly. Jacob nodded as he picked me up off the ground and sped off. When he stopped, we were at a beach, First Beach I assumed.

He didn't say a word. He just stared at me as I cried in his arms, red tears streaming down my face.

"Jake, please say something. I can't stand you ignoring me." I whispered.

'What do you want me to say? You're an abnormal leech. You don't care about anyone other than yourself. I can't believe I thought I imprinted on you. I wouldn't imprint on a worthless bloodsucker like you. Now, get out of my territory!" he screamed.

I was heartbroken, absolutely shattered. Jacob didn't love me anymore. But, I didn't say a word. I got up and sped off. I ran back to Forks and to the Cullen's house. I didn't wanna live anymore so, I started a fire. After it got big enough, I stepped inside. The pain was excruciating that I only stayed in for five seconds. I quickly sped out, to the river, and got some water to put the fire out.

Those five seconds did enough damage. My hair was completely scorched. My skin was covered in a black blanket. My clothes burnt right off except my bra and jeans.

I ran inside the Cullen's house through the kitchen window. I was about to enter the living room but they were all in there.

"I can't see her future! What if she gets hurt?" Alice screamed.

"I can't live without her!" Emmet sobbed.

"Oh dear, I do hope she is alright." Carlisle and Esme said at the same time.

"Why can't we go get her? We would know she's safe!" Jasper whispered.

"It's all my fault! If I would've read Rosalie's mind, this would have never happened!" Edward yelled.

"Where could she be?" Bella asked.

I started crying again. They were all concerned about me and I just ran off. Unfortunately, I didn't cry quiet enough because Jasper heard.

'Wait, what was that?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"I don't know, but the smell isn't familiar!" Edward said worriedly.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into the living room and up the stairs, hoping they couldn't see me. But, Esme did.

"I saw something go upstairs. We should go see what it is." Esme commanded. The whole Cullen family raced upstairs and followed my scent into Edward's old room. I was under the covers of his bed, crying my heart out.

Jasper rushed over and threw the blankets off the bed. He screamed.

"Jasper, what the hell are you screaming about?" Edward demanded.

"It's...it's..." he stammered. Finally, he just pointed at me, crying.

The rest of the family screamed. Edward was running in circles. Bella, Alice and Esme broke into dry sobs. Carlisle and Jasper had raced out of the room for who knows what and Emmett was still screaming. The windows in that room shattered.

I was crying hysterically now. Carlisle and Jasper came back into the room with a bunch of medical crap.

"OH MY GOD, ABBEY, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Edward furiously demanded.

I was still crying so Alice answered for me.

"I had the vision a few seconds ago. She ran up to Toronto where Paul found her and brought her back to La Push. Jacob took her to First Beach, where he said, quote, "You're an abnormal leech. You don't care about anyone other than yourself. I can't believe I thought I imprinted on you. I wouldn't imprint on a worthless bloodsucker like you. Now, get out of my territory!" She ran off and started a fire in our backyard, trying to kill herself." Alice whispered.

"Oh my God! Why would you ever do something like that?" Jasper shouted.

"Why do you even care? I'm just an abnormal screwed up vampire! My eyes are weird and I cry red tears! Is that normal? OF COURSE NOT! You all hate me and after I heal, you are gonna kick me out!" I shouted with every bit of energy I had. I mean seriously, why would they care about me! I, for some incredibly odd reason, was exhausted; so, I laid down and quickly fell asleep. I then heard Carlisle speaking.

"Wow, this is by far the most unusual thing I have ever seen. A vampire who cries, sleeps, and has abnormal eyes! I bet she hasn't even hunted yet. I'm going to run some tests. You should all do what we were planning to do. When you are done, please give them to me. I heard them all leave the room before I drifted into unconsciousness.

WOW! Three chapters in 1 day?!?!?!?! I'm on a roll! Next chapter is gonna be different! I'll try to get chapters 8 and 9 up tonight! peace, love, TWILIGHT!!! :D ps: thank you to tammy who informed me about this chapter's lack of realism. so, i fixed it!!! thanx again!

teamemmett433 =^_^=


	8. Chapter 8: Letters

Vanilla Twilight

_How I Got Submerged In Twilight_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own my character, Abbey! :D

Summary: Abbey is just a regular girl. She is Twilight crazed and decides to go to Forks. But her plane crashes! Is she delusional or is she really in Twilight. Takes place post Breaking Dawn.

Chapter Eight: Letters

I awoke the next morning, planning to leave. At least, I was until I realized Carlisle had hooked me up to a bunch of different machines. I also realized all the burns were gone. On the bedside table, there was a note.

_Dear Abbey,_

_We have gone out hunting. We should be back around 1 o'clock. Emmett insisted that he stay here so he is in the living room. You can easily walk around because the IV is on a pole in wheels. You haven't hunted so we needed to get some nourishment into you. When we get back, we will have a family meeting. Also, next to this note is a basket full of envelopes. Please read them._

_Love, Esme _

I sighed; 1PM was about 4 hours from now. So, I grabbed the basket filled with envelopes and put it in my lap. I pulled a random one out. The envelope was purple and it said "To: My Favorite Sister." I already knew it was from Alice. I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

_Dear Abbey,_

_I'm so excited that you are going to be living here with us! I already bought you LOTS of stuff!!!! I can't wait for you to play Bella Barbie with me! Also, I just wanted to say you're wrong! You aren't worthless; in fact you are extremely special! Just because that mutt said those things to you doesn't mean they're true. I can't wait till I come home; you will have to be made over immediately! Also, please do not attempt suicide again! I'll see you soon!_

_Love your sister, Alice_

I smiled; all the Cullen's wrote me letters. I decided to open Jasper's next. His envelope was easy to find because it said CIVIL WAR on the flap. Oh, Jasper, the history man!

_Dear, Abbey,_

_I don't really know you that well yet, but I can tell we are going to have a very close relationship. Edward read your thoughts and it turns out we both love history! Maybe I could teach you about the Civil War and you can teach me about the American Revolution. Edward said it was your favorite historical event. I have never learned about it because I always end up choosing the Civil War for my history classes. That's mainly because I lived through it. It also seems that you hate yourself as I much as I used to hate myself. You shouldn't think that way. You're everything a man could look for in a little sister. So, please think better about yourself._

_Love your big brother, Jasper_

Aww, that was so sweet! I have to remember to give him a hug later. The next one I knew was from Bella because "My Closest in Real Age Sister!" was written on the envelope.

_Dear Abbey,_

_Well, you are more like me than anyone else in the family. 'Cause we are very similar in age! I know you like to read as much as I do. Edward told me your favorite books are the Twilight Saga. You have to explain them to me someday! Well, when Alice went shopping, I went with her and picked you up a couple of books so you can continue to read! You so owe me; Alice made me try on lingerie!_

_Love, Bella _

Ha, Bella is _so _funny. But, I do owe her. But, I'm not going to let her borrow Twilight yet because it might creep her out! I picked up a blue envelope that said "To my new daughter." Ah, Esme, always being do motherly. Her letter read:

_Dear Abbey,_

_I have only known you for a short time but; I already think of you as a daughter__.__Alice and I have redone the guest bedroom so know it's yours. I hope you like it! Also, on the table near your bed, there is a small box; it's a necklace with the Cullen Crest on it. Please accept is as a welcome home gift. Also, Jasper got a hold of your birth certificate. He brought it to J. Jenks and got your name and birth date changed. Your name is now Abbey Elizabeth Cullen and you are 17. We also got you a passport, driver's license and ID. I hope you will stay with our family and do NOT hurt yourself than that. You are much more special and important than you think. We will be home soon._

_Love, Mom (Esme)_

Esme is so sweet. She officially welcomed me into her family. The next letter was from Edward. The envelope had a piano on it.

_Dear Abbey, _

_I have never had a sister quite like you. You are unique in so many ways. According to your thoughts, you and I share many of the same interests. You like to play the piano but; you don't know many songs. I would be more than willing to teach you. Also, it is my fault for what you have become. If I would have read Rosalie's mind, I could have very easily prevented this. So, please accept my sincerest apologizes. Also, please understand this; you may not know it but Emmett is completely and irrevocably in love with you. It's exactly when I fell in love with Bella. Emmett is what you need right now; a supporter, someone to comfort you and help you get through this rough patch. I'll see you soon._

_Your brother, Edward _

Wow, Edward was so much different than Stephenie Meyer described him in Twilight. He is much more understanding, compassionate and trustworthy. I could really see me forming a relationship with him. The next letter was from Nessie; I could tell because of her handwriting. She was only 11 but she looked 18.

_Dear Abbey,_

_I can't wait till you're my auntie. I know your gonna marry Uncle Emmett! I know what you're thinking, she's only 11. But I can feel it; you two are perfect for each other, like me and Jacob! I can't wait to see you later! BYE!!_

_Love your little sister, _

_Nessie Carlie Cullen_

Nessie is so CUTE! She thinks I'm gonna marry Emmett. I do wish that would happen, though, because I need somebody like him. Maybe the munchkin has been planning the wedding with Alice already! That damn pixie! The next one was on official Forks Hospital paper. It had to be from Emmett! JUST KIDDING! It was from Carlisle.

_Dear Abbey, _

_You have already made a big impact on this family. You are like a daughter to me. Emmett would do anything to make you happy. Just so you are aware, Rosalie was prosecuted by the wolves and your…abnormalities are due to the fact 2 different vampire venom were injected into you. I know you thought she didn't manage to get any venom into you, but she did. So, when Emmett's venom mixed with hers, your transformation was a little off. So, don't worry, it only makes you more unique. I hope you are happy with your new life._

_` Your father, Carlisle_

I could really tell all these letters really came from the heart. The last one was from Emmett. I was incredibly nervous to open it. So, I quickly opened the envelope.

Abbey,

Meet me downstairs after you read this note.

Emmett

I was really confused. But, I did what the note said. I grabbed the IV pole and slowly tiptoed downstairs. I found Emmett in the living room with a really depressed look on his face. But as soon as he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey..." I whispered.

"Hi, come sit over here." he said. I hesitantly went over and sat beside him. What did he want?

"So, I read your note." I said.

"OK, here it goes. Abbey, I know I only met you like, yesterday. But, I'm in love with you. I feel as if I need somebody like you in my life right now. You think so lowly about yourself but I don't. Edward read your every thought. You're incredibly beautiful, even more so than Rosalie could ever be. You're smart, funny, caring, lovable, unique, and selfless. You are my life now and nothing else matters. Abbey Elizabeth Cullen, will you go out with me?" Emmett whispered, tears in his eyes that would never fall. He pulled out a small box and handed it to me.

I moved so I could sit on his lap."I thought you'd never ask!" I screamed! A giant smile swept across his whole face as he cupped my face with his hand and gently pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck. The moment was so perfect.

He pulled away, "Thank you, you make me so happy!" he sighed happily. I remembered the box so, I slowly opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring. There was a single emerald surrounded by aquamarines.

"It's a promise ring. It resembles my promise to love you and protect you for the rest of eternity. I had your birthstone arranged into it today." he smiled.

Emmett slipped the ring on my left middle finger. I hugged him. "I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you too." he replied as I snuggled in his arms.

The perfect moment, the perfect life, the perfect boyfriend; all of them were mine.

Yay, they are together! I put in 2 Twilight quotes; did anybody see them? :D I'm still thinking about what Abbey's power should be. Any ideas? Please review!!!!!!!!

teamemmett1935 =^_^=


End file.
